FE A the orginal timeline
by ironfish199
Summary: What all happened in the original/doomed timeline? This is just my idea of what might of went down up until the point were Children from came from future to past. I did my best not to give Robin a gender and I am calling the avatar robin. The only pairs I did so far are Fredrick X Lissa, Sumia X Chrom, Sully X Stahl. Sorry for fragmented sentences
1. Prolog

Prolog

They won. They actually won! Validar was lying on the ground hopefully dead, the rite had been stopped and they had saved the world. Chrom looked like he was about to say something to Robin, When suddenly! "This isn't over, Damn you both!" Validar launched a dark energy ball at Chrom! Before it could come close Robin pushed Chrom out of the way then… everything went black…

"Hahaha it's useless to resist Grima shall be upon us soon, resistance if futile!" Screamed a Grimeal cultist as a long silver lance impaled him through the chest. "Nice one Freddie!" said a young girl holding a book as she casted a powerful lighting spell on another cultist, his sword inches away from her face. "Please be more careful malady." Frederick said, on his heavily armored horse. "I told you Freddie call me Lissa!" "I much prefer being known as Fredrick". Another knight road in wearing crimson paladin amour. "This isn't the damn time or place to be all lovey-dovey! "She said as she drove her steel lance through a cultist mage, who was about to scorch Lissa with a fire spell. "I'm sorry Sully" she apologized as she used her lightning magic to fry an arrow flying toward a Pegasus knight that was fighting some cultist wyvern riders. "Sir they are losing more men that if Virion were there tactician! But Chrom and robin are taking to long to handle Validar If they don't do things faster than… this could all be for nothing…" Stated Sully. Fredrick looked around and saw all the bodies of Grimeal troops strewn amidst the mêlée. But then suddenly another thing caught his eye, it was the sky outside turning dark. Then the realization hit him of what just happened. "We have to retreat now!" "But aren't we winning?" "NOW Milady!" Fredrick said as he picked up Lissa on put her on his horse. "Sully you and Stahl tell the others to retreat!" "Yes sir!" Sully then road back into the mêlée. As they were riding out, the Pegasus knight flew up besides them "what about Chrom and Robin? We have to back and rescue them!" "We would be unable to Sumia!" "Freddie we have to rescue him he is my brother!" exclaimed Lissa. "And my husband!" Sumia added "The barrier is impenetrable. " "But Fredrick we have to help!" said Lissa her voice now starting to catch as if she was about to cry. They were nearing the exit for the temple when suddenly, a whole army of risen crowded the entrance. "Gods there has to be another way out!" Fredrick knew that there were other ways out and the others could use those exits but he and Lissa wouldn't make it out in time. "Sumia I will run interference while you take Lissa to safety!" "What? No Freddie we aren't leaving you behind!" "Sir I can't leave you here to die!" "Sumia JUST DO IT" shouted Fredrick as he Planted his lance in the face of the first risen. "Yes sir" Sumia said reluctantly as Fredrick put Lissa on the back of Her Pegasus. As she was flying off Lissa shouted to Fredrick "I love you!" Fredrick was happy to know is wife, un-born child, and new queen would be safe. AT least until Grima made it Ylisstol


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 years later

"I am Walhart the conqueror!" said a little boy as he sat up on a table "I will conquer you!" "My mommy said it was my turn tuh conquer yah!" complained another little boy shaking his fist at the other. "Uh don't you have to be able to hold the conquering stick to be Walhart Brady?" a little girl with dark blue hair asked. "Aw come on Cynthia!" And then at that instant another boy dashed into the room flailing a stick around "Walhart the conqueror prepare to uh… meet your uh… End! With my super combo attack!" he then looked at the other three kids with a puzzled expression on his face "who is Walhart this time?" both kids pointed at Brady followed by Brady being bonked on the head with a stick. "Aw Owain you meenie!" "Those are the rules of playing conqueror!" the first boy said as he dismounted his table. "No fair Inigo you said you were the conqueror yah jerk!" Brady yelled rubbing his head were it was hit "What? No!" Inigo said with a grin followed by bonk on the head from Owain. "Ah!" he said as he fell to the floor. "Jerk!""That is the um… price for being evil! Head smacks!" Owain said as he swung his stick around some more."Now just what is the world is going on here?" A young woman asked as she entered the room. "Mommy mom-!" "How many times do I have to tell you Brady I shall be known as mother! Not "mommy". Oh gods how I hate that word!" she looked around the room as if she were searching for something "Where is Lon'qu? He was supposed to be watching you children." She then let out a long sigh "anyhow Brady come now is time for your violin lessons!" "Aw mommy violins are stupid!" Brady's mom reached down and grabbed him by the ear "Come now Brady a little bit of noble purists never hurt anyone. You should be grateful you even have a violin in this day and age!" with that she left the room, with Brady in tow.

As she lay in bed in the big, empty royal-bedroom, un-able to sleep, she thought back to the council meeting following that fateful day. It was more of a debate than a meeting People were yelling things like "We must evacuate Ylisstol" or "Grima will be here any minute!" it was complete chaos. But then all of the arguing stopped when a huge ball of fire rose up above everybody. Every body was too distracted by the ball to keep arguing an panicking, you could of herd a mouse squeak. Then almost as suddenly as it appeared it vanished! "Nya ha ha you people are so scared, it's just immanent death!" everyone looked around until the saw a silver haired mage with Plegian robes. "If you have something to say Henry spit it out" she had remembered saying. "Oh yeah Lissa! Sorry about your Husband and brother!" He had said so cheerfully as it were some joke. Then other mage came into view as she said "what I believe my associate was trying to say before he got off topic is that we may have a solution to our… dragon problem…" "Ohhh! Sorry Tharja! Yeah that thing! So when I was in magic school we studied Grima! A lot! So one day in class I got bored to I turned some kid's lunch into a cow heart! Now you should have seen the look on his face when it jumped out and started eating it! Now at the time I couldn't actually make a cow heart so I had to-""get on with it!" some council member had yelled at him "Long story short I know a spell to make the castle and a bit of the surrounding area invisible to Grima! At least until we don't have any mages left, Nya ha ha!" "There is a catch though…" added Tharja "if Grima is in human form than the castle will be just as visible as ever. And because Grima may have some of Robin's memories than it will be obvious the castle is missing. So basically we will also need mages to make an illusion of rubble or something" "and any mages not powerful enough may… explode… those lucky dastards…" Can you cast the spell now? A council member asked "Yep we can get the spell going in a jiffy. Me & Tharja can get the spell going then have shifts with mages maintaining it! Also we should maybe keep a clean-up crew on stand by!"

Lissa knew that a more permanent solution would be required. If only she had known that they would be in the castle for 7 years… they were running low on food supplies. All the farms on the outskirts of Ylisstol had been picked clean of everything, then the food was delivered back to the castle by Sumia & Cordelia, then had been preserved with a lot of salt a bit of magic to maintain flavor. The only mages powerful enough to do shifts on the protection spell were Henry & Tharja themselves and Ricken and Miriel. At least all the children except her niece Lucina were blissfully unaware of what was really going on around them…

"AHHHHH!" a loud scream reverberated through the empty corridors of the castle. The children dropped the game they were paying and ran in the direction of the noise. "oh Brady this what happens when you don't assemble a violin properly! The strings snap! Now take you hand away from your face some I may see what happened... Oh my wor-" As the kids entered the Brady violin room (a reconstituted store room) they saw Brady's mother on the floor passed out then as they looked and saw Brady they had to stop from doing the same "*sniff aw dang this hurts can someone get me some kinda bandage? Ow! I can't even see out ah one eye *sniff." "Um… Brady you may need a bit more than a bandage" Cynthia responded


End file.
